


Someday

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Full Circle [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Sequel to Stay





	Someday

             While getting dinner ready, Kim was telling David about how her day had gone and somewhere in the middle of her ranting, she noticed that David was sitting at the kitchen table staring into space. “Dave?”  She asked, “are you even listening to what I am telling you?”

            “Huh?“ David rubbed at his tired eyes,  trying to draw up anything that he may have heard her mention. “I’m sorry, Kim,” he continued. “My mind is just not with me right now.”

            “So, I can tell.” She wasn’t mad. Of course, she wasn’t amused either. The last year with her husband left something to be desired. He’d almost shut her out at this point. “David what is going on?”

            “Nothing,” he replied. “I just…I’m exhausted and today, my manager called to tell me about a big charity even that I have to attend. I’m so not looking forward to it.”

            “Are you trying to find an excuse to get out of it?” Kim asked as she finished putting their dinner onto plates.

            “I suppose.” He actually was trying to think of a way to get out of it. It wasn’t that he disliked the events. Hell, charity events were one of his favorite things to do, but he knew that because of the companies that were behind this particular one, David Archuleta would be there as well. That was a fact that scared the living shit out of him. He hadn’t seen nor heard from the younger man since the day he’d been given an ultimatum and chose his wife over his lover. He wasn’t sure how seeing him again after a whole year would make him feel.

            He’d done everything in his power to try to forget about Archie, but it was impossible. There were always things that would serve as constant reminders of the one he’d left behind. He’d always feel incredibly awkward and guilty around Kim after he’d been thinking about him again. He’d often find himself longing to hold him, kiss him, or make sweet love to him again the way he had so many times before.

            “When is the event?” Kim asked as she handed him a plate full of food.

            David sat up a little straighter as he grabbed his fork from the table. “Day after tomorrow.”

            Kimberly sat down on the chair across the table from him with her own plate. “Wow. They didn’t give you much of a notice, did they?”

            “No.”

            “Well,” she asked as she dug into her pasta. “Can’t you just tell them that you already had plans?”

            David snorted. “It’s my manager. She knows my entire schedule like the back of her hand. Shit, sometimes I think she even schedules my bathroom breaks.”

            Kim laughed and shook her head. “I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”

            David knew better. It was going to be terrible.

 

*****

            Two days later, David found himself at the party, escorting his wife down the red-carpet. They stopped for several interviews and smiled for pictures before they arrived at the main entrance. So far, David had not seen so much as a glimpse of the young man who he planned to avoid at all costs.

            It didn’t last long though. As soon as they walked through the double doors, David had a very clear view of the man. He was sitting at one of the tabled near the podium talking to a few other people who were also seated at that table. David suddenly felt nervous.

            “Oh look! Honey, there’s Archie!” Kim exclaimed, also noticing first thing. “How long has it been? We should go say hi.”

            David forced a smile, but pulled Kim in the opposite direction. “Maybe later. Let’s get a drink.” Kimberly’s eyes grew wide as she was hauled off to the bar. “What would you like, Darlin’?”

            She eyed him suspiciously. “It’s still early. Do you…”

            “We’re going to be stuck here for hours. I’m going to need all the alcohol I can get.”

            “What is with you tonight, David? You haven’t been yourself since you found out about this event.”

            “Nothing,” he assured her. “I’m just feeling a bit uptight.”

            Kim furrowed her brow as her husband went on about ordering them each a drink.

            Afterwards, they made their way through the now crowded room to their table. David was thankful that their table was towards the back of the room, far enough from Archie that he wouldn’t have to worry about confrontation.

            Throughout the first hour, David kept sneaking glances toward the front of the room. He’d spent most of his time trying to figure out the relationship between Archie and the young brunette man beside of him. They kept whispering to each other and laughing. It pained him to see the sparkle in Archie’s eyes each time the other man said something to make him laugh. He knew it shouldn’t bother him because he was the one who had made the decision to let Archie go. He had every right to move on.

            “Baby?” Kim whispered at intermission as people began to get up from their table.

            “Hmm?”

            She leaned closer. “Um…Is Archie gay?”

            “Huh?”

            Her eyes went back to the young man. “Well, I just couldn’t help noticing that they seem awfully friendly with each other.”

            David took a gulp of his drink and sat back in his chair. “Maybe they’re just good friends.”

            Kim snickered. “Dave, you do not look at friends that way.”

            As if on cue, Archie looked up and caught both Kim and David staring at him. He smiled and waved at them. Kimberly waved back and David simply smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

            He felt his hands begin to tremble as Archie leaned over and whispered in his friend’s ear, placing a hand on his back. The other man glanced in the direction of David and Kim, nodding his head as he listened to whatever Archie was telling him. Before he knew it, they were standing up and walking towards them.

            Kim’s eyes went from the two men to her husband when she heard his sharp intake of breath. “You ok?”

            David nodded before finishing off his drink. “Fine.”

            Archie smiled brightly as they reached their table. Kim greeted them first. “Archie!” She exclaimed, standing up to give him a hug.

            He laughed and slipped his arms around her to return the hug. “Wow. Haven’t been called that in a while.”

            She smiled, stepping back. “How are you? It’s been so long.”

            He nodded. “It has been a long time. I’m doing well.” He glanced at David who was still sitting in his chair, clearly feeling uncomfortable. “How about you guys?”

            “Great!” She said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. When Archie turned to his friend, she kicked her husband’s legs discreetly, letting him know that he needed to get up out of his chair and greet them.

            “This is… this is Tyler,” Archie explained. “We uh… I went to school with him back in Utah.” He smiled fondly at the other man. “Ty, this is Kimberly Cook and….” His voice trailed off when he saw David stand up quickly.

            David stuck his hand out. “David. I’m David.”

            Tyler took his hand, shaking it firmly. “Yeah. I remember you from watching the show. Nice to meet you.” He pulled his hand away and turned back to Kim, taking hers. “And you too.”

            Kim grinned. “Likewise.”

            The three of them made small talk for a few moments. Awkwardly, David stood there unsure of what to do or say. He wanted to find an excuse to leave, but he knew Kim would kick his ass if he walked away while Archie was still there.

            He sighed and sat back down once they had turned to go back to their table. He grimaced when Kimberly gushed about how cute they looked together whether they were or not.

            “I’m sure Archie isn’t looking to be called adorable and cute anymore.”

            “Well, maybe not, but you can’t deny they do make an adorable duo.”

            David glared at her. “Yeah. Whatever.” He got up, ignoring the disapproving look that she gave him. “You need a refill?”

            “No thanks.”

            Sighing, David turned away from his wife and made his way back to the bar. He hopped up on a stool, waiting for the bartender to come back to that end. He hadn’t been there long when someone claimed the stool next to him. He looked to his left, eyes growing wide when he saw it was Archie.

            “Hey, Cook.”

            “Archie.”

            “How are you?” Archie asked, having not been given the opportunity when he was at his table.

            “I’m fantastic,” he said plastering on a fake, but convincing smile.

            “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

            “Well, I didn’t want to be here, but I had to be.”

            “Yeah. Me too.”

            “But I thought you loved charity events.”

            “I thought the same about you.”

            David smirked and turned to the bartender as he approached. He ordered his drink and asked if he could get Archie anything. He should have known the answer to that before he even asked. He smiled. “I guess that was a stupid question. Huh?”

            Archie laughed sheepishly. “Um… Yeah. Kinda.” 

            David gave him a lopsided grin as the bartender returned. He thanked him for the drink and took a sip. “Your friend seems nice.” If only he’d known that statement would cause him the pain that it did, he would have never said it. The way Archie’s eyes lit up at the mention of Tyler reminded him of the way he used to look when they were together. That nearly killed David.

            “Ty? Ty is awesome. I’m glad you got to meet him.”

            David felt the blow from that unintentional slur and he almost let his smile falter, but recovered quickly. He decided that he probably deserved it anyway. “Are you two….?”

            “Together?” Archie asked, before David could finish his sentence. “Yeah. About four months now.”

            David took a deep breath and forced another smile. “Well, I’m happy for you, Archie. Really, I am.”

            “Thanks,” Archie replied with a little less enthusiasm than he’d had before. He hadn’t failed to notice the desolation in David’s eyes as he forced those words out.

            “Well, Archie…” He said, sliding off the barstool. “I should get back to Kim.”

            Archie reached out and grabbed his arm. “Cook,” he started, making sure he kept his voice to a whisper. “I’m uh… I’m sorry about what happened with us. I’m sorry that I made you chose….and this….me flaunting Ty around. I’ve been inconsiderate. I’m sorry.”

            David’s eyes grew wide as he stared at Archie with a mixture of awe and disbelief. Leave it to Archie to consider his feelings when it was all his fault to begin with. “What? Are you for real, Archuleta?” His reaction caused the younger man to give him a questioning look. “You were right. It was wrong of me to treat you the way I did. Looking back, I can’t blame you for giving me the ultimatum. I deserved it. I just wish…” David stopped himself before he said too much. He didn’t need to say it. Hell, his wife was less than twenty feet away. He shouldn’t say it.

            “You wish what?” Archie asked, keeping his voice low.

            David shook his head, giving Archie a weak smile. “Nothing, Arch. Nothing.” He patted his shoulder and sighed. “I really should be getting back. It was nice seeing you again, Arch.”

            Archie nodded sorrowfully. “You too, Cook.” He watched as the older man walked back into the crowd to rejoin his wife.

            The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. David stayed at his table with Kim only speaking when spoken to. He could tell by her eyes that she was getting annoyed with him, but at that moment, he really didn’t care.

 

*****

 

            Later that same night when Kim finally went to bed, David was already sleeping. She curled up behind him, slipping her arm around him and resting her head on his shoulder. She froze, hearing him mumble in his sleep. David had never really been one to talk in his sleep, so she wasn’t sure if she’d really heard it. She listened closely for a moment and he spoke again. This time, she sat up and flipped on a light. She was sure she’d misunderstood his garble. She sat there, staring at him, waiting for it to happen again. Sure enough, he started again. She listened for a while as he mumbled incoherently. Finally, she’d had enough. She jerked the pillow from under his head and used it to whack him with it.

            David sat straight up and gaped at his wife who was sitting on the bed next to him. Her face was a mask of anger. “Kim, what the fuck?”

            Her eyes widened. “I should be asking you that!”

            David narrowed his eyes. “Why? I was sleeping. Jesus Christ, woman!”

            “What were you dreaming about?”

            “I…” he made a face as he wracked his brain for an answer. “I don’t know. What’s wrong?”

            Kimberly now had tears streaming down her cheeks as she got off the bed and began pacing back and forth. “You….My God, David! You honestly have no idea what you were dreaming about?”

            “No!” Then it dawned on him that he must have been talking in his sleep for Kim to be asking this. “Wh-what did I say?”

            Kim stopped pacing and looked him straight in the eyes. “You were talking to and apparently about David Archuleta!” She gritted her teeth when she saw the panic flashing in David’s eyes. “Care to explain to me what the fuck is going on here, David?”

            He decided it was probably best to try and cover his ass at this point. “Baby, it was a dream.”

            “No shit!” She began pacing again while David remained sitting on the bed, holding the pillow that she’d hit him with against his stomach. “But it was a dream about Archie, David! A very….” she let go of her first sob. “Intimate! Dream about one of your best friends.”

            David’s eyes were now wide and he was seriously trying to will his dream back to the forefront of his mind so he could have a solid idea of what it was Kim had heard. “Kim, I…”

            “Was there something between you and Archie that you might have failed to mention to me?”

            “Kim…”

            “Tell me!” She was almost hysterical at this point.

            David finally got up and walked over to her. He pulled her into his embrace. “I love you.”

            She pushed him away. “That’s not what I asked!”

            “You need to calm down.” He knew by the glare that she sent his way, that he’d said the wrong thing.

            “I can’t calm down! This is freaking me out, David. I want to know why you were whimpering Archie’s name in your sleep. Why you were moaning, David! And I sure as fuck want to know why you sighed, fucking sighed, the words ‘I love you, Archie’ in your sleep!”

            David swallowed thickly. How in the hell was he supposed to recant that. He wasn’t even aware he’d been doing it. “I…” he looked down, trying to find a way to explain it to her. “I…”

            “Spit it out, damn it!”

            “Ok!” He threw his hand in the air feeling exhausted already and he hadn’t even put up a fight. The truth was he did care about Kim. He loved her, and he didn’t want to lie to her anymore. “I…we had a thing. But it was a long time ago, baby.”

            Kim’s lips trembled as she tried her best to hold back the flood that was about to ensue. She stared at him, confused by all of it. “How long ago?”

            David wasn’t expecting that question. “What? Why does it matter? It’s over.”

            “It fucking matters, David,” she choked out her words. “It matters!”

            He wasn’t sure exactly what he should say. Either way he answered would be condemning for him. If he told her that it was before they were together, that would be a blatant lie, because he and Archie hadn’t even kissed before he started dating her. If he told her the truth, he’d be admitting to her that he’d been unfaithful.

            Kim wasn’t a stupid woman. In fact, she was pretty intelligent. She could put two and two together and come up with four. So, when it was obvious that David was having a hard time trying to decide what he needed to tell her, she did just that. She closed her eyes and bit her trembling lip as the answer came to her without one word from her husband. “It wasn’t before us. Was it?” She asked, suddenly calm. David’s head snapped up to look at her and she laughed. It was a cynical laugh, but a laugh none the less. “That’s why you and Archie suddenly stopped keeping in touch.” She wasn’t looking at David as she walked in circles around the bedroom they‘d shared for almost 5 years, theorizing the situation. “It’s why you were so nervous tonight.”

            David wasn’t able to hide the truth from her. It showed in his eyes; in his facial expressions each time she hit the nail on the head.

            She stopped in her tracks as realization set in. “Oh my God.” She slowly shook her head in disbelief. “All those nights when you didn’t come home.”

            David’s eyes met hers shamefully, knowing that there was no use in trying to deny it.

            “You were with him, weren’t you?”

            He looked down once more, nodding his head as tears began to spill from his closed eyes, slipping silently over his cheeks.

            She wiped the tears from her own face as her heart shattered for the second time that night. There was only one more question that she needed an answer for. She already knew the answer though, and she was so afraid. So afraid that he’d tell her the truth. For once, she wanted David to lie to her. “You’re in love with him. Aren’t you?”

            He felt like his knees were going to buckle and he had to sit down. As he sat down on the bed. “I was in love with him,” he began, holding up a hand to stop her from speaking again. “Let me talk.” He waited for her to concede to his idea before he continued. “I was in love with him, and I was in love with you.” He shook his head, hearing how crazy that really sounded. “I know you think that’s impossible, but it’s not. I’m sorry I lied to you. I was wrong and I don’t expect you to forgive me for it. The thing is, I couldn’t choose between the two people who meant the world to me.” He sniffled softly before looking down at the emerald green satin comforter on their bed. “But he made me. He gave me an ultimatum and I had to make a decision.” He looked up at his wife with tear filled eyes. “I chose you.”

            Kimberly was stunned. She felt more tears welling up in her eyes. Not because her husband had been unfaithful. Not because he’d lied to her. No, she was crying now because she knew in her heart that he was hurting too, and she knew why. They were both silent for a while until David looked back down and whispered again.

            “I chose you.”

            She took a deep cleansing breath and willed herself to speak. “But now you know that you made the wrong decision…”

            David lifted his head slowly to look at her. She’d spoken so softly and without malice, he could do nothing but burst into tears and nod when their eyes met. “I’ve tried. I’ve tried so hard,” he choked out. “To forget about him. To make myself not love him, but I can’t!” He shook as the sobs rocked his body. “I still love him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know anyone named/mentioned in this fic.
> 
> Although this is an old fic, comments & kudos are still welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated! :)


End file.
